Dirty
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: One-shot set after Terra comes back to the team in season 2. rated M for a reason. Terra decides to have some fun while she's here and there is no one better than the dark bird to have that fun with.


**For Aurora-who complains that i never write anything for her-happy birthday babe. This isn't a new story. it was written around Halloween last year. i just haven't gotten up to nerve to post anything like this until now. this is supposed to be soon after Terra comes back to the team in season 2.**

* * *

Dirty

Terra decides she might as well have a little fun while she's here and she knows just who to do it with-the dark bird. She knocks on Raven's closed door.

Raven opens the door a crack.

"So I was thinking about what you said...about controlling my powers. Truth is I do still have trouble-but I'm way better than I was before. Anyway I was wondering if maybe you would help me...please."

Raven opens the door wider. "I take it you're not into meditation."

"I tried it once...ended up falling asleep."

"So what have you been doing to practice?"

"Its kind of difficult to explain. It would be easier to show you...if you're up for a little trip that is. I promise it will be better than you sitting here cooped up in your dark room all day."

Raven arches her eyebrow intrigued by that possibility. "Okay."

"Great-just let me drop by my room to pick up a few things. I'll meet you up on the roof."

Raven turns sometime later as Terra leaves comes up on the roof carrying a duffel bag. "Just how long is this trip going to be?"

"Not long but sometimes the weather suddenly takes a turn for the worse. If it does we might be stuck there for a several hours-better to be prepared now than to be sorry later. I passed Robin on my way out so he knows where we'll be and why if something comes up and we do get stuck."

"Mind filling me in on where we're going?"

"I think it would be better to just let you see it for yourself." Terra uses her powers to summon one of the big rocks from the shoreline of the island. "Better get going if we want to be back before dark."

Raven levitates following Terra as she leaps off the tower and onto the rock with the duffel bag. Just where they are going she has no idea. She looks down as they fly over the city. From this height the people below look like ants scurrying about in a giant ant farm. She isn't used to being up so high when levitating.

Terra looks back at Raven. They could take a little more direct route but she wants the dark bird to be nice and tired when they get there. That way there will be less chance of Raven trying to use her powers to put a stop to what she has planned.

Several hours later after a winding path of numerous mountain peaks above the clouds Terra finally indicates to Raven that it is time to stop.

Raven looks around as she is finally able to stop levitating for awhile. She would like nothing more than to collapse where she is and take a nap but the scenery is truly awe inspiring. "This where you've been all this time?"

Terra breathes in the fresh mountain air. "Not all the time-but a lot of it. I come here to commune with nature. It sounds corny but there was a song from a movie that says every part of the earth has a spirit and when I'm up here I can feel that. Its like it flows through me and lets me become one with the earth and that helps when I have to use my powers. I come up here mostly to recharge. Does that make any sense to you all."

"It does actually."

"There are some awesome caves-if spelunking is your kind of thing."

"I can't say that I've tried it."

"So what are your hobbies?"

"Unless you count reading or meditating I don't really have any."

"You've got to have something to do beside reading cooped up in your room all day."

"Not really."

"I bet you do and just don't want to admit it." Terra glances over at the clouds building. It won't be long until a storm arrives. "So...I'm open to suggestions if you have any ideas on how to help me improve my control over my powers. I'm probably not going to be able to make trips out here on a regular basis anymore."

"How do you usually 'commune with nature' as you put it?"

"Normally I just sit back and take it all in. Sometimes I explore the caves. There is just something different about the air up here. Can't you feel it?"

"I have to admit it does a calming affect."

"That's what I don't like about city life. It leaves you all tense. Out here you can just let go and relax. I bet even you wouldn't have to meditate as much out here."

"That would be a welcome change of pace."

"Why do you have to meditate so much-if you don't mind my asking."

"My powers are affected by my emotions. So I have to meditate to keep them in check."

"Ouch! And I thought I had it rough." She spreads her hand out over the view. "If it helps drop by anytime. I've been a lot of places and there is no place quite like this one." She turns as a sudden chilling gust of wind kicks up. "That's the only bad part about it. The weather tends to change in the blink of an eye around here." Terra picks up the duffel bag and removes a flashlight as she heads for the entrance to the caves. "Come on unless you want to get soaked."

Raven looks up briefly as large drops of rain begin to fall. She quickly rushes after Terra. She follows her deep into the cave until they come to a large chamber.

"I used to stay in here." She shines the flashlight around until she spots a pile of wood. "Great I left some fire wood up here the last time." She lays the duffel bag down and fishes out some matches. In no time she has a fire built with the dry wood. "Don't worry there is a natural air vent that draws out the smoke."

"How did you find this place?"

"Would it sound odd if I said that something sort of just seemed to draw me to it?"

"Not at all. I've only been here a few minutes and I don't see how you could ever leave it."

"This place does tend to have that affect." Terra turns back to the duffel bag once the fire is roaring. "So what do you want to do to pass the time?"

Raven watches in shock at some of the items Terra removes from the duffel bag.

Terra looks up at Raven. "You shouldn't be so surprised-it takes one to know one."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come one Raven-you may be fooling the others by locking yourself in your room all day and claiming its to meditate but not me. You may spend some of that time meditating but the rest you like to get down and dirty with yourself. Now why don't you get out of those clothes and I'll show you what being dirty is all about."

Raven backs away-does she long for it yes but there are other things to consider here. "But...what about Beast Boy?"

"He isn't into anything like this. No one else needs to know Raven. It will be our little secret...now get out of those clothes-it will be hours before the storm passes."

Raven turns away-this is all too much for her take in at once. "I don't think-"

Terra picks up a ball gag and steps up behind Raven-swiftly placing it her mouth and buckling it behind her head before she can say anything more. "Don't think..." She wraps her arms around Raven. "...you know you want it..." She gently fondles Raven's breast-pinching the nipple through the the fabric of her leotard with one hand as the other moves slowly down her body. "...give in." She stops only when she gets a moan of pleasure from Raven. "Now don't make me tell you again to get out of those clothes."

Raven turns-slowly-but finally she reaches up and unhooks the clasp of her cloak. She's never had a partner before and she finds herself suddenly shy as the cloak flutters down to the floor of the cave. She at least attempt to make it look sexy as she next removes her leotard.

Terra takes in Raven's figure as she reveals herself in her undergarments that amount to little more than a g-string bikini. "Come on take it all off-no need to be shy."

Feeling a little more confident Raven removes the rest of her clothing agonizingly slow-teasing the geo-mancer until she is finally naked. Lastly she steps out of her boots as she moves closer to Terra.

"You're way too hot to hide it under that cloak all the time." Terra circles around Raven taking in every ounce of her-she pauses looking at the tattoo of a bird in flight across Raven's lower back. "Sweet tattoo. We definitely need to find you a new look to show that off." She ditches her gloves and runs her fingers through Raven's hair. "Get down on your knees."

Raven kneels down on the wobbly rock in front of her.

Terra retrieves a few more of the toys she brought along. Wasting no time she quickly straps Raven tightly into the restraints one on her right wrist hooked to her right ankle and one on her left wrist hooked to her left ankle. She kisses the back of Raven's neck-slowly trailing soft kisses all the way down to her tattoo. Terra lingers there before lightly dancing her tongue back up Raven's spine.

Raven shivers from the sensation as Terra kisses her neck before lightly nibbling on her earlobe. She moans as Terra reaches around her and takes her breasts in hand roughly kneading the nipples between her fingers. Raven strains her hands trying to reach her clitoris but restraints don't allow her hands to move that far.

"Uh-uh. You don't do anything unless I say so." Terra presses Raven down until her upper body lays flat against the rock.

The restraints pull Raven's arms painfully against her sides as she lays there on her knees.

"I'm going to show you just what you've been missing."

Raven moans as Terra spreads her legs wider then plunges into her with her tongue. The sensation is like nothing she has ever felt before.

In and out very slowly at first-lick lightly at Raven's clitoris before nipping at her. She intends to make the dark bird sing.

Raven moans deeply-the position hurts so bad with the restraints yet Terra's ministrations feel so good. She struggles to keep her composure as Terra picks up the pace.

Terra digs her fingernails into Raven's hips. Her intent was just to toy with the dark bird but even she feels turned on now. As she continues orally with Raven she also unzips her shorts and begins masturbating herself. She keeps going faster spurred on by Raven's moans of pleasure. Finally when she can take it no more she leaves Raven briefly to retrieve another item from the duffel bag.

Raven moans in protest over the lack of release but Terra soon returns to her-kissing her tattoo again.

"Lets really have some fun." Now that Raven is all worked up Terra slips a vibrator inside her and turns it up to its highest setting.

Raven cries out as Terra straddles her trusting the vibrator deeper inside her-harder and faster with each movement. It feels like she's going to explode. She moans heavily in short shallow gasps-her toes curl up tight and her body breaks out in a fine layer of sweat as she is sent crashing over the edge.

Terra soon follows Raven panting deeply as she reaches her climax. Never has she felt anything like this before. "I promised you this would be better than being cooped up in your room all day."

Raven moans in agreement.

* * *

**why Raven and Terra and not Raven and Starfire you may wonder? i wrote it for my girl and this is the only Raven oriented pairing she likes.**


End file.
